brothersinarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Kevin Leggett
: "If you had a dick you would have hit me by now" - Leggett bullying Allen. : "I understand the large hearts of heroes, the courage of present times..." — Leggett's poem Private First Class Kevin Benjamin Leggett was the radio operator for the 3rd Squad. As the squad radio operator, he always accompanies S/Sgt. Hassay. His death at Hill 30 haunted Baker throughout the events of Operation Market Garden. Biography Kevin "Legs" Leggett is the radio operator hailing from Brooklyn, New York. Leggett was fond of quoting obscure poetry and felt that all stories should have happy endings; he began to realize however, that in war, the story often ends differently. Early Life Leggett was born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. He joined the U.S. Army's 101st Airborne Division as a radio operator and was assigned to Fox Company's 3rd Platoon; "Fox-3". Leggett furthered his usefulness in Normandy with his ability to speak French. When Leggett was a child, his dad read him a poem. "I understand the large hearts of heroes, the courage of present times... It amazes me that something so beautiful could be a part of something so ugly." Road To Hill 30 After parachuting into France, Leggett remained for the rest of his life beside Plt. Sgt. "Mac" Hassay, relaying radio messages to headquarters. During a mission to capture a farm house, Mac placed Leggett in command of Privates Allen and Garnett and sent them around the flank of the barn. Leggett and Allen, not on good terms with each other, began arguing. Garnett's warning of Germans talking nearby went practically unheard, as Leggett kicked Allen in the stomach in revenge for the bullying. This led to the Germans discovering their position and Garnett being shot in the head. Allen picked up a knife and stabbed the shooter in the neck with it, suffering several bullet wounds on his way back to get his M1 Garand rifle. He then killed the other two Germans with it, before dying of his wounds, but not before apologizing to Kevin. Baker warned Leggett to never tell the Squad about the incident, as one of them may kill him in revenge. Telling the others he "didn't see anything", Leggett became hated among other members of the platoon who, taking Baker's "he didn't see anything" excuse too literally, deduced that he hid in a bush as it happened, too cowardly to save them. The only one to defend him was Cpl. Corrion. Earned In Blood Leggett is mentioned in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood when Hartsock gives him the credit for the tanks showing up and Hill 30 rather than giving that to Baker. This is notable since Hartstock hated Leggett when Allen and Garnett were killed in a flanking maneuver under Leggett's command. In "Bloody Gluch" mission, Leggett can be seen frantically calling for armor support, while Hartsock take some of his men leading a diversionary attack. However, when Hartsock and his team gets back, Leggett is killed. Hell's Highway After clearing Carentan, Leggett met another soldier, PFC. Mike Dawson, during the arrival of the 101st in the city, telling him the story. This man would become a member of Third Squad in September, and would lead Baker into telling everyone the truth. Death On June 13th, the 3rd Platoon was ordered to help the 506th PIR hold and defend the position outside of Carentan known as Hill 30 to prevent a German counter-attack from taking the town. During the battle, the radio was damaged, stopping any incoming messages from being heard. His call for tank support had been heard, though Leggett would not survive long enough to know. Because of the events that happened with Allen and Garnett, Leggett lost his mind. He drew a M1911 (known by the platoon as the "Death Pistol") and fired at a German tank. The tank fired at Leggett and blew him away, partially exposing his intestines and wounding his face. The ghost of Leggett haunts Baker throughout Hell's Highway. In the ninth level of Hell's Highway (named after the game), Baker walks into a burning train station and comes across a hallway filled with the shredded and mangled bodies of allied soldiers. One of the soldiers looks exactly like Leggett, wearing the same glasses, and in some versions of the game, and is wearing the same uniform, bringing a flashback of Leggett's final moments. When Baker awakes, the soldier looks entirely different, wearing the uniform of a British medic, so maybe Baker thought the medic was Leggett, and had a hallucination. In the level "The Rabbit Hole" in addition to seeing Leggett's ghost, at the second recon point, "Resistance Photographs" there is a radio that is transmitting static. After the player examines the recon point, and if you listen closely, Leggett's voice can be briefly heard over the static saying "Sarge I can't get anyone!......TAAAAKKKEEE MEEEEEE!!!" The radio then turns itself off. Trivia *Leggett is referred to as Pvt. "Kevin Leggett" in Brothers in Arms: Road to Hill 30, but in Brothers in Arms: Earned in Blood he is called "Benjamin Leggett", both names are mentioned again in Brothers in arms: Hell's Highway. *In RTH30, Leggett was the last squad member to die. *In RTH30, Leggett's first name was "Kevin", the developers changed it to "Benjamin" in "Earned in Blood". Evidence of this is in both manuals of the said games. *Leggett's "ghost" is seen throughout Hell's Highway. *Leggett appeared in the Hill 30 mission (Bloody Gulch) in EiB, when Hartstock led his squad out to flank the Germans, he radioed for help. However, Leggett was killed before Hartstock and his squad came back. *His glasses also seem to haunt Baker as when he picks up an old pair of glasses, it makes him remember when he was knocked down to the bottom of a river by a Flak 88 round. Kevin's glasses drift by after that. This was a reference to Leggett's death. *He dies on the 13th of June. There are 13 soldiers in Baker's squad. *In Hell's Highway he gives the player a hint that the next Brothers in Arms will take place in Belgium asking Baker if he can handle snow. *He is the only person who wears glasses in the game. *Leggett's birthday was on the April 30, that was the day of the death of Adolf Hitler and the Fall of Saigon in Vietnam. *Leggett' is not the only "ghost" that haunts Baker in ''Hell's Highway, ''but he appears in most.missions. Sources Gallery Slide1.JPG|Leggett's ghosts at the beginning of Tooth and Nail in Brothers in Arms Hell's Highway Slide2.JPG|Baker dreaming about Leggett about to shoot him. Slide3.JPG|Leggett's ghost during the cutscene "Those We Lost" in Hell's Highway; as viewed by Matt Baker. Slide4.JPG|Leggett arguing with Allen. Slide6.JPG|Leggett calling for the Germans to come and kill them after being irritated by Garnett saying there's Germans everywhere. Slide9.JPG|Leggett bullying Allen as Garnett watches on. Category:3rd Squad Category:Characters Category:Killed in Action